sweetness
by Ludo Wifeman
Summary: There's Izaya, who's a bit of a dumbass, and Shizuo, who- for reasons Izaya doesn't quite understand -is kind of hot. Shizaya, Crack


Izaya loves humans.

He loves the way they move, the way the speak. How they can hate, and love at the same time.

Izaya loves Ikebukuro. But that's besides the point.

There is a feeling, however, that Izaya doesn't really comprehend. It sits in his chest, claws at his ribcage and makes the strangest things happen to his heart. It pumps adrenaline and raw emotion into his blood, and he only gets it around Shizuo.

Shizuo, who is full of pretty, pretty rage and is wild and untamed. Shizuo, who is beautiful in a way that makes Izaya want to hate him. Shizuo, who makes Izaya's knees weak for a reason he can't quite understand.

Shizuo, who is glaring holes into Izaya's head from the courtyard and- oh! Izaya jumps out of the way just as he hears the familiar sound of metal crushing against solid wall, a hairs width away from his own body.

"Another time, eh, Shizzy?" Izaya calls, knowing full well he's signing his own death wish the more he taunts the blonde man. Still, it's fun and what would the world be without an angry Shizuo to chase you?

The man retaliates by throwing a stop sign at the place where Izaya would be, had Shizuo not been so damn predictable. Sometimes, it really does make Izaya sigh, but then he thinks he'll just have to see how many buttons he can push until Shizzy snaps and does something different.

* * *

Like push Izaya against a wall, forearm pressed dangerously against his throat with an angry man sneering in his face. Izaya hisses a breath, frowning as Shizuo smacks his switchblade away with his free hand.

"That's not fair." Izaya says, even if he would be doing the same.

"_Bullshit_." Shizuo hisses, a waft of nicotine invading Izaya's space and he hacks at the foul smell.

"That's disgusting." He corrects, and wonders why Shizuo is pretty even when he's so goddamn angry.

It'd been an accident, really. Izaya had just been wandering around town, not in the mood to start a fight with Shizzy, then found himself against a wall with aforementioned twat. Really. How'd this happen?

"C'mon, Shizzy," Izaya grins, leaning forward so their noses are touching. If he tilts his head this way, he could- "_Oof!_"

"Caught you." Shizuo says, manic grin on his handsome face as he pulls his fist away from where Izaya is curled around it, and presses their lips together.

* * *

Shizuo isn't sweet.

He's irritating and angry and sometimes Izaya really wonders why he hasn't killed him yet. Hell, he even wonders why he hasn't been killed yet. There were plenty of opportunities, plenty of threats to his well being. What happened?

Shizuo doesn't taste sweet, either. He tastes of cigarette and tar and...milk? But it's okay. Izaya is okay with this. Because it's Shizuo and for some reason, he's not all too surprised it ended up with two of them pressed against each other in the most appropriate ways possible down an empty alleyway that smells of sick and urine.

Still, Shizuo isn't sweet, so when Izaya grinds against the blonde man, half hard, he doesn't expect anything to escape him. What he does get, however, is a shiver up his own spine when Shizuo utters a low, "_fuck_."

Well. Even if they're both dense as shits, Izaya is still pleased.

"Who'd have thought, huh?" the darker haired man cackles into Shizuo's face, basking in the look of confusion that flitters across it. "Us. Down an alleyway. That's so..." Izaya takes his time, breathing out cold air and that _feeling _is back, making his chest warm and fuzzy. Why is that?

"_Oi_." Shizzy is so impatient, Izaya muses, and he wants to lick that look of the blondes face. "Finish your sentences, bastard."

"_Kinky_." Izaya drawls, and heaves a breath as he finds himself curled against Shizuo's clenched fist. Is it bad that this, Shizuo hitting him and slapping him and making him hurt- is it bad that it makes a shiver run up Izaya's spine?

Then again, it's hard to concentrate with Shizuo's knee conveniently rubbing against his jeans, and Izaya wants to moan something beautiful but he's not a teenage girl. Izaya knows better. So he grips the back of Shizuo's waist coat and bites into the flesh on his neck, and grinds against him. The friction is amazing and fantastic and this would be much more exciting if they weren't wearing clothes, but Izaya is okay with this- for now.

"This changes nothing," Shizuo says suddenly, making Izaya want to slap him for even _thinking _about stopping the delicious way he's grinding against him. "I'm still going to kill you."

Izaya- _glares _at the idiot, and wants to throttle him but. Well. It is Shizzy, so it's kind of understandable. Besides, the way he looks now- panting, bow-tie askew and shirt untucked and unbuttoned at the collar -kind of makes putting up with his idiocy all worth it.

[That and the warm, fuzzy feeling in Izaya's chest, now spreading to his belly, is kind of nice. And Izaya likes it.]

"I expect nothing less," he says instead, and nearly dies as Shizuo rolls his hips.

* * *

Ah, but life goes on, Izaya discovers four days later, because Shizzy is trying to hit Izaya with a lamp post. So predictable.

But it's fun, and much more stress relieving then stomping on cellphones [though that never did get old.] Because Izaya can hit as hard as he can and aim to kill, but Shizuo will never let him get close enough to cause serious damage.

It's fun, in a fucked up kind of way.

Then Shizuo finds himself pressed against a wall, blocked by Izaya and the darker haired man can see the want to kill in Shizuo's eyes. He wants to lick this look off his face, but takes to sliding his tongue against the blondes jaw instead.

"Caught you." Izaya grins, and without further ado slips his hand beneath Shizuo's pants.

* * *

_Tap-taptap-tap-tap_. "_Have Izaya and Shizuo always been like that?_"

"Huh? What do you mean, Celty?"

_Taptaptap-tap-tap. _"_At each other's throats_?"

"Hmm. Come to think of it, yeah! Kind of! Why do you ask?"

* * *

It seems like forever, but at the same time to last within seconds, with Shizuo thrusting into Izaya's hand and- good lord. Just watching the way Shizuo unravels, sweat trickling down his neck, face buried in the crook of his neck, hands bunched up in Izaya's jacket, makes the darker haired man forget about what he's doing because-

_Because-_

This is Shizuo, who is full of beautiful, beautiful rage. This is Shizuo, who from some angles Izaya admits is very attractive. This is Shizuo, who looks on the brink of sanity and abyss, hands clawing into the fabric of Izaya's jacket, and for the briefest moment pride swells within him at the thought that he's the one driving Shizuo to the edge.

"I hate you."

Izaya tilts his head, eyes peering into the glaring ones of Shizuo. He sneers, still working his hand and Shizuo- no doubt unintentionally -juts his hips forward into it.

"I _hate _you." Shizuo repeats, bites into the flesh on Izaya's neck and soothes it with a swipe of his tongue. "I hate you _so fucking much_."

_That's okay_, Izaya wants to say, because it's not as if he never knew. Instead, he cackles in Shizuo's face and kisses him roughly; mouth wide against Shizuo's, who is copying him and- fuck. _Fuck_.

There is no warning, just the sudden tenseness in Shizuo's shoulders and the incredible way he shudders against Izaya, teeth sinking into his neck and holy crap. Izaya gasps against the feeling, _like a hormonal teenage girl_, and Shizuo comes into his hand, taking deep, heaving breaths.

"I hate you." Shizuo whispers into the fabric of Izaya's shirt, and digs his nose into his collarbone. "And-"

* * *

Izaya can't remember when he developed a feeling other than platonic love. He knew hate, of course, and he knew sadness and regret and many other feelings because he simply _loved _to watch people.

Still, the feeling the resides in his chest, just behind his heart- as if it's hiding, from what, Izaya doesn't know -and claws at it endlessly, that feeling he still doesn't quite understand.

But that's okay, because Izaya has all the time in the world to figure it out, with or without Shizzy. [Izaya won't admit he wants the former.]

* * *

"-This changes nothing," Shizuo says for the umpteenth time, in what seems like an eternity later, nose pressed against Izaya's collarbone still. His tongue darts out, licks the bare skin there and Izaya shudders in response. "I'm still going to kill you."

_Prick_, Izaya grins cryptically back at the blonde, leaning up a little from his not-so-comfy position in the backseat of some randoms car. Instead, he says, "I expect nothing less" before pulling Shizuo's face against his and running a tongue against the seam of his lips. "So shut up."

The darker haired man makes his point made by grinding up against Shizuo, right against his thigh, and the friction makes Izaya hiss in the best possible way; for the hell of it he does it again.

And again, because Izaya's a bit of a selfish bastard at the best of times.

"Because I hate you, too."

* * *

_Tat-taptaptap-tap-tap. _"_Ah, no reason. They seem different._"

"Different? How so?"

_Tap-tap-taptap-tap. _"_Like an couple, after an argument._"

"Well, don't tell them, but we always had a joke where we thought they were an old couple. Certainly seems that way some times, doesn't it?"

* * *

**END.**

* * *

I caved and watched DRRR. Still, it's good, and you should watch it too. Shizaya is hot, too. So watch out for the future!


End file.
